Rip It Up
Rip It Up is a greatest hits album released by Dead or Alive in 1987 on Epic Records. It contains eight singles from their two prior albums, Youthquake and Mad, Bad and Dangerous to Know, segued together much like a DJ-mix. No new songs were included on this album, although the versions present here are alternate versions that were created by editing different 12" mixes together, creating unique track lengths and sounds. A new Japanese version entitled Rip It Up +1 was released in 2004 that included one bonus track. In 2016, a new version of this album includes some unreleased bonus tracks and unrelesed mixes of Something in My House, Baby Don't Say Goodbye and You Spin Me Round (Like a Record). Includes a unreleased Live Audio Medley of a concert in Japan in November 29, 1990 during the Fan the Flame Tour. All this material includes in Sophisticated Boom Box MMXVI Track listing Original (CD and LP) (1987): # Brand New Lover # My Heart Goes Bang # Something in My House # Lover Come Back to Me # You Spin Me Round (Like a Record) # I'll Save You All My Kisses # In Too Deep # Hooked on Love Rip It Up +1 Bonus Track (Japan, 2004): # Turn Around and Count 2 Ten (The Pearl & Dean "I Love" - BPM Mix) 2016 Edition (CD 1 Bonus Tracks and CD 2 Mixes and Live Medley): CD 1 (Bonus Tracks): # Mighty Mix 1 (Wish You Were Here/What I Want/Do It/Misty Circles) # Mighty Mix 2 (Absolutely Nothing/Sit On It/You Make Me Wanna/That's the Way (I Like It) CD 2 (Mixes and Live Medley): # Something in My House (Naughty XXX Mix) # Baby Don't Say Goodbye (The Powerful Club Twelve) # Something in My House (Short Version) # Baby Don't Say Goodbye (Instrumental) # You Spin Me Round (Like a Record) House Club Edit Remix # You Spin Me Round (Like a Record) House Club Remix # You Spin Me Round (Like a Record) Hz - Kleopatra Remix # You Spin Me Round (Like a Record) Hz - Marc Antonie Remix # You Spin Me Round (Like a Record) Mix # You Spin Me Round (Like a Record) Underground Mix # You Spin Me Round (Like a Record) Sky Mix # You Spin Me Round (Like a Record) Yummy Mix # You Spin Me Round (Like a Record) Yummy 4am Mix # You Spin Me Round (Like a Record) Vicious Mix # Medley (Fan the Flame Tour Live in Nagoya, Japan 29 November, 1990) Around and Count 2 Ten/Blue Christmas/Your Sweetness Is Your Weakness Rip It Up Videos (VHS & Laserdisc) In 1987, a VHS of the compilation album, called with the same name was published. This edition was also released on Laserdisc. Available in Japan only. The catalog number for the VHS release is different from the catalog number listed for the VHS release on the Beta version. That could mean this version is a re-issue of some sort. This release was available on Betamax, VHS, and two different LaserDisc editions: 12" with the full tracks, and 8" with only 5 tracks. (Lover Come Back To Me, In Too Deep, and Hooked On Love were omitted from that release) Track listing # Brand New Lover # My Heart Goes Bang # Something in My House # Lover Come Back to Me # You Spin Me Round (Like a Record) # I'll Save You All My Kisses # In Too Deep # Hooked on Love Gallery Category:Compilation Albums Category:Epic Records Category:Epic/Sony Category:Edsel Records Category:Demon Records Category:1980s Category:Japan Releases Category:Videos